Love: Tailor-Made
by KRGDoesFanfictions
Summary: Life in Barona is almost always peaceful with nothing going on. That is, until Tyler finds out he has hidden feelings for the seamstress at the local clothing store. Will he confront her about his feelings, or will it end badly? (First ever fanfiction, so I recommend not hating.) (Also, anyone who want's to send a cover image, just comment the link)
1. Chapter 1

Dear Mom,

Hey, it's your son, Tyler. Life in Barona is pretty peaceful every day of every week. Ever since I was roped into being mayor in this town, I've been trying my best to make Barona the greatest town ever. But, of course, I've been making friends with the neighbors in this town, especially Sheldon (a squirrel) and Frank (an eagle).

But every day at least once I always find myself in the Able Sisters clothing store staring at the seamstress. I never really got to know her name, but I feel like we could get along nicely. But every time I talk to her, she's always ignoring me. She's always working.

Well, I have to go. Me and the guys are heading to the club tonight and I don't wanna be late!

From,

Tyler


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up. It was about 9:00 am when the alarm started buzzing. I really hate mornings, for different reasons. No one was up, save Sheldon, most of the shops opened an hour later, and my bed is always comfortable. But I managed to force myself out and change into not-so-smelly clothes. As I left my house and locked up, I grabbed an apple off the nearby tree to have for breakfast. Of course, it wasn't a perfect apple, but it was good enough to at LEAST be delicious. I decided that I should walk around town, not to enjoy the scenery...okay, that's ONE of the reasons, but to fish out ideas for a public works projects. Given that the town has barely developed project-wise, I figured this would at least be some change. I noticed Sheldon doing his training (and by training I mean just running around in the same place) and decided to say hi.

"Hey Sheldon!" I yelled.

"Oh, hey Tyler. What's up?" Sheldon said as he turned around.

"Nothing much, just woke up," I said as I stretched a bit. "I was also going around finding places for public works projects."

"Oh that's cool, cardio! Maybe you could have one of those PUBLIC opinion polls? Eh? Eh?" Sheldon joked. He was a nice guy, fun to be around, but he was notorious for making horrid puns. He kinda reminded me of Emile from Palette. (If you don't know who that is, go watch chuggaaconroys lets play of New Leaf. You'll understand when you watch.)

"Oy vey Sheldon, you have GOT to stop trying," I groaned.

"WHAT?" Sheldon said. "Well, I gotta go, cardio. Me and Hamlet we're going to do some cardio together."

"Okay, now THAT was a good one," I remarked. When he tries, he fails, but when he doesn't, they're decent.

"Hehe, I know. Later!" Sheldon said, running off.

I looked at my watch, noticing it was about 9:30. I had a good idea for what my project with be and where to put it, so I ran off towards the mayor's office, or as I like to call it "Isabelle's Second Home." As I sat in the chair, we talked about the project, where to put it, and Isabelle planned on putting up a donation box there. I finished up around 9:50, so I left and went to Main Street. Nook's Homes would be opening up soon, and I wanted to be there because my house, well, was getting a little cramped. Once I arrived, I noticed the place was open five minutes early. "Huh, must be eager." I thought as I entered.

"Ah, Mr. Tyler, welcome!" Nook said, warm-heartedly.

"Yes, hello, I'd like to talk about room expansion." I said. Last renovation cost me about 98,000 Bells, and that was hard enough to get just by fishing. (Hey, it's January, what can ya do?)

"Oh, okay! I believe the loan for this expansion will be about 198,000 Bells. Pocket change, really." Tom said. My mind was literally set to explode. He basically just said "Let's add a hundred more Bells to the cost of the last renovation. That sounds like a deal!" Ugh, I feel like I'm gonna have to get used to this.

"Alright, that sounds good," I said, grimacing every word I said.

"Okay!" Tom said. "Renovations should be done tomorrow!"

"Thanks!" I said as I left that madhouse. I let out a sigh of relief, and started to walk my way down to Able Sisters.

(Oh thank god I managed to get this out. I really should stick to a schedule for once. But here's a longer chapter for your enjoyment! Again, feedback is appreciated.)


	3. Chapter 3

_**(So one of my reviewers said I should explain a bit of back-story to Tyler and how he became mayor, so this will be good for me as an OC maker, and the readers as people who really wanted to read this.)**_

You may think that Tyler is another one of those "just moved-in, hey you're mayor" mayors, but Tyler is a special case. He actually was a neighbor of one of his friends who was already mayor. His name was Andrew, and they were, to bluntly put, best friends till the end. They went to the island together, fished together, paid for public works projects together, and literally paid half and half on Nooks Loans!

But sadly, all good things had to come to an end. Andrew said he was moving out to a different town to be closer to family. Tyler was shocked and a bit sad. Well why wouldn't he be? His best friend was leaving! But just before Andrew left, he said to Tyler, "Buddy, we've been friends forever, and so I talked to Isabelle, and now you're the mayor of Barona." Tyler couldn't believe it, he was the mayor of a town!

So Tyler tried his best to make this town more amazing than you think...well, sort of. There were a couple of slip-ups along the way, but he managed to work around them. He never stopped thinking about what Andrew would do and wondered how Andrew was doing. All Andrew ever wanted was to make a peaceful town where everyone who lived and visited would have a nice day and plenty to do.

So now that we have how he became mayor out of the way, what did he do before?

Well, he paid loans for his house, fished for a living, and dug up ores for the museum so that Andrew could focus on mayoral duties. All in all, and eventful lifestyle.

_**(Background story, check. Thankfully next chapter will finally get to the romance/shipping which I promised.)**_


End file.
